Harry Potter's Second Chance
by ZivaDavid123
Summary: Harry's given a second chance at having a childhood and family. Good S.S./L.Malfoy. talk of abuse and will contain spanking.
1. Chapter 1

Here's another story I've been working on. I'm working off of 2-3 different computers and 2 of them I have to share with my family.

**Harry Potter's Second Chance**

In this story:

Starts in Harry's third year.

All the house start to get along and just some playful banter during the third year.

Severus is nice and married has a wife named Sofia, and a son, named Nickolas.

Albus and Minerva are Severus's adopted parents.

Talk of Abuse.

There will be some chapters containing spanking, others just a few swats. (A/N: If you don't like, then DO NOT READ! Please hit the back button now).

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or own its characters. J. K. Rowling does.

_**HARRY POTTER' S SECOND CHANCE**_

**By: Zivadavid123**

**Chapter 1**

Thirteen year old Harry sat with a group a Slytherins during lunch which caused a loud disturbance. Some of the Slytherins were telling Harry to return to his own table while the Gryffindors were doing the same. That was until Ginny got up and sat next to Harry. Fred and George followed. After them was Ron, Hermione and the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team had joined Harry and the others, as well as the Slytherin Quidditch team. By the end of the welcoming feast, all the houses were sitting with other houses. As all the students were mixed, there were no House Tables and the Head Table; it was now the Head Table and student tables. Albus smiled at this and his eyes twinkling.

The Prefects all lead first years to their dorms. As the Slytherin and Gryffindor Quidditch teams were sitting together, Draco said something to Harry then took off out of the Great Hall. Harry got up and ran after him shouting. Both Quidditch teams looking at each other and there schoolmates before they got up and ran after Harry and Draco yelling at them to slow down. Severus looked at Minerva and Albus. Albus still had a twinkle in his eye and Minerva was smirking into her evening tea.

Albus released the remaining students telling them to get a good night's rest, even though only first and second years will be going to class, the other students will be helping the first and second years get to and find their classes. Minerva convinced Severus to help her look for their two missing Quidditch teams. After a half hour of looking they found the two teams in an unused classroom talking and going strategies. They were about to tell them that there was to be a nine thirty curfew for all students when the conversation changed.

"So, Harry, how was your summer?" Draco asked.

"Getting worse by the minute. Then the Dursley's Aunt Marge came over and said a few things, so I told her off but she still kept going and I blow her up like a balloon and ran away, and stayed at the Leaky Cauldron for like two weeks."

"That we know about. Dad said he went to have a talk with you."

"He didn't just talk to me, Ron."

"Really?" All three Weasley's said.

"Yeah, Ron, remember when your mum came last year after she sent that howler to you?"

"Yeah, I remember told you she used a hairbrush and paddled my bum. Why?"

"Well, let's just say that I was sleeping on my stomach that night."

"He didn't?" Fred and George said.

"He did."

They all sat there staring at Harry. They never thought that they would hear that The Boy-Who-Lived got spanked.

"You're lucky Mum didn't come, Harry."

"What do you mean?"

"Mum at best is the wooden spoon. Dad at best is the strap he keeps in the shed but most times it's a paddle or a hairbrush." Ron said.

"Really? What about you, Draco."

"Father at best cane. Mother at best is a hairbrush. And Professor Snape is his hand, Hairbrush, and paddle."

"Professor Snape? Really?" Harry said.

"Yes. He's my Godfather. What Happened?"

"When I first arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, I was meet by the minister and he told me not to wander into Knockturn Ally. About three days before we got on the train, I was bored and went into Knockturn Ally and ran into Professor Snape, literally ran into him, and dragged me back to the inn and lectured me then spanked me for disobeying the Minster's order. I don't think I was able to sit the rest of the day." Harry said remembering that day

"Wow. He must have done a number on you. He usually stops after ten-fifteen swats if it's something minor like going into Knockturn Ally."

"Well, yeah. With a bare bum in his target range, it's not a good idea to try and bite him."

"YOU BIT HIM!" All the Slytherins yelled.

"Not so loud guys." The others said.

"Mate, are you mental? When your face down over someone's knee it's never a good idea to bite them. It just makes them madder. Especially when it's Uncle Severus." Draco said.

Minerva looked over at Severus. He just nodded and said that it was true. Harry had indeed gone to the darker side of Diagon Ally. Harry told them how Severus put and age line on the door so he couldn't leave till the Weasley's got there in three days.

"That sucks."

"Yeah, I think it was his way of telling me I'm grounded."


	2. Chapter 2

Thank You for all of your reviews! It makes me happy to see them. Any suggestion would be more then welcome. I'll keep them in mind and you might be surprised to find them in later chapters!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does.

Chapter 2

"We better get to our common rooms."

"Yeah, we don't need our head of houses coming after us and assigning detention and taking point away."

"You all go. I'm gonna try and clean up." Harry said

"Let the house elves do it." Draco said.

"It's fine."

They all left noticing the two teachers that were hidden in the shadows. Harry used his wand and cleaned the mess up. He then went to the Astronomy Tower and looked out among the lake. Harry didn't see Severus following him. Harry sat by the large window and looked out among the lake. Severus watched him for about ten minutes and the stepped out of the shadows.

"Do I really need to tan your hide this early in the year?"

"Didn't know was going to be followed."

"What your cheek, Mr. Potter."

"Sorry."

"Let's get you back to your common room."

"Yes, Sir." Harry said and got up to follow him.

Severus started heading to the door but stopped. Harry ran into him, again.  
"Care to tell me how you and Draco are suddenly friends as well as the rest of my Quidditch team?"

"Well...Draco and I talked things out on the train and we just started talking about Quidditch strategies and stuff. Why?"

"Just wondering."

The trip to Gryffindor Tower was silent. Severus gave Harry the password. As he went through, Severus gave Harry a hard swat to his backside.

"OUCH!"

"Straight to bed, Mr. Potter. I'll know if you don't. No talking to your dorm mates."

"But-"

"No, buts. Now go."

Harry went up the stairs rubbing his backside. Minerva came out of her quarters and saw Harry.

"Mr. Potter, where do you think you're going?"

"To my dorm. Like Professor Snape said."

"No, in here." She said opening the door more for him to enter.

"Yes, Ma'am."

Harry went in and sat on the couch. Severus and Minerva spoke rather quickly. After confirming where Harry was they said goodnight and Severus left. Minerva went in to her quarters to find Harry stretched out on the couch and asleep.

"So much for talking, Mr. Potter." Minerva said under her breath.

She summoned a blanket from her closet and covered him up after transfiguring his school uniform into pajamas. She then went to her room and went to sleep. Ron woke up and realized Harry wasn't there. Wondering he got up and went down to the common room. A house elf popped in.

"Young Master must stay in bed. Young Master mustn't leave dorm."

"I'm just looking for my friend."

"Young Master Harry is with Mistress McGonagall."

"Oh."

Ron went back up to bed. In Minerva's common room a golden glow was surrounding a sleeping teen. When the glow disappeared a sleeping 15 month old baby was asleep on the couch. The house elves popped in and change the couch into a crib and added a few baby things for when he woke. Hogwarts felt the change and felt her heir return to Hogwarts. Albus, Minerva, and Severus all had rooms added to their living quarters that changed as Harry got older.


	3. Chapter 3

HELLO, Readers!

I am back for this story. Sorry it has taken so long. I've been writing my new stories and kind of forgot about these others ones especially with my new story SARAH MARIE CULLEN. I hope you read it. Please read and review!

Chapter Three:

The next morning, Minerva came out to check on Harry and was surprised to find a baby Harry lying in a crib playing with his feet. She stood there in shock till Baby Harry caught sight of her and gave joyous squeal at see her. She picked him up not really knowing what could have happened. Going to the floo, she floo called Poppy to come over and see if she could find out. After calling Poppy who kindly waited for her to call Albus and Severus before asking questions.

"Minerva, why do you have a baby?" Poppy asked.

"Don't you recognize who he is?" Minerva countered as she shifted Baby Harry to look at them.

"Merlin, Mom, is that POTTER?"

"Yes, it's Harry. I don't know how this happened. He was sleeping on the couch and then woke up this morning and found a crib.

Baby Harry looked around the room. At seeing everyone he smiled and babbled on in baby talk. Madam Pomfrey took him in her arms and waved her wand. Harry's eyes followed the wand.

"Well, he's a healthy fifteen month old baby. Just like he was before he was send to the Dursley's."

"BA!" Harry shouted before making a motion to be placed on the floor.

Poppy set him down. He crawled across the room to where Severus was standing and began playing with the extra length on his robes.

"What do you want?" Severus asked looking down at him.

"GA!" Harry giggled out before grabbing a fist full of fabric and attempted to chew on it.

"HEY! Don't chew on that." Severus said bending down to pick up the little baby.

Severus pulled the fabric out of his mouth. Poppy, Albus, and Minerva watched as Severus interacted with Baby Harry. Severus went and sat on the couch with Baby Harry on his lap. He conjured a teething ring and allowed Baby Harry to chew on it. He continued to talk with Baby Harry as if he was really a baby. Harry just chewed on the teething ring and watched Severus.

"What are we going to do with you?"

Baby Harry just chewed on the teething ring. A little while later a house-elf popped in and gave Severus a bottle and then popped out before the professors could say or ask anything. Upon seeing the bottle Baby Harry dropped the teething ring and reached for the bottle. Severus placed the bottle against Baby Harry's mouth. After feeding Baby Harry, Severus burped him and then gently rocked him.

"I thought you didn't like Harry, Severus."

"I never said I hated him. I don't like his disregard for the rules that Dad has for the school. It always reminds me that he's like his father. But when I look into his eyes I see Lily and she reminds me that Harry isn't just James's Potter's son, he's hers too. This little one is just a baby. I had a strange dream that the fates were going to be giving Harry a second chance at family. I didn't think it was real." Severus said allowing Harry to play with his robes.

"What are we going to do with him?" Minerva asked.

Albus just looked at Baby Harry. He was playing with Severus's Robes and was babbling in that cute baby talk. Severus was just watching him and laughing. Albus reached over to take him and Severus let him. Harry looked at Albus with wonder and curiosity and then looked at Severus. Minerva and Poppy were watching silently. Baby Harry reached out for Severus and looked at Albus.

"BA!" Baby Harry said.

"Severus." Albus said.

"BA!" Baby Harry repeated still reaching for Severus.

Albus looked over at Severus. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I have to go make sure my classroom is ready for lessons today. Mum, you might want to inform Lupin, Granger, and the Weasley's about Harry's current state." Severus said getting up and leaving the room.

Once Severus was gone all three adults looked at each other than Baby Harry. He was looking at the spot were Severus was sitting then at the doorway. The others didn't know that Severus was just standing on the other side of the doorway.

"BA!" Baby Harry called out before squirming in Albus's arms wanting to get down.

"Oh, Harry, you'll see him later." Albus said trying to calm him and get a better hold on Baby Harry so he wouldn't accidently drop him.

Baby Harry wasn't listening to him and was now crying and screaming 'BA!' over and over again while trying to get down to go find Severus. Minerva decided to try and calm him down. Baby Harry wouldn't have it. He continued to scream and cry for Severus. About ten minutes later Severus came back in.

"Sorry, I forgot something." Severus said going over to his mother and taking Baby Harry.

Once Baby Harry saw Severus he started to calm down and once he was in Severus's arms he quieted and placed his head down on Severus's shoulder. Severus walked out the door with Baby Harry in his arms. Minerva and Albus looked after Severus. Poppy looked at the two parents in front of her.

"Well, It seems to me that Severus is willing to look after little Harry." Poppy said.

"Yes, It seems that our son is willing to look after him for the morning." Minerva said with a shocked look still on her face.

"I'm sure the two of them will be fine for the morning. Although, we should inform Remus, Miss Granger and the Weasley's. If Severus goes to breakfast with Harry we will need to explain things to them first." Albus said.

"Yes. I'll call them and the Quidditch teams as well. They will need to know about this." Minerva said.


End file.
